Time Mechine
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: aku adalah sang malaikat kematian, aku adalah malaikat penghianat Tuhan. Aku datang untuk mengabulkan permintaan jiwa yang kosong yang hampa akibat ulahku yang menabur serbuk penderitaan dari taman neraka pada anak cucu Adam dan Hawa. Aku hanya akan memberikan satu permintaan saja, dan aku akan kabulkan apapun itu, tapi hasil akhir dari permintaan tergantung dirimu. KRISTAO! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Title : In Heaven

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst (maybe).

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : aku adalah sang malaikat kematian, aku adalah malaikat penghianat Tuhan. Aku datang untuk mengabulkan permintaan jiwa yang kosong yang hampa akibat ulahku yang menabur serbuk penderitaan dari taman neraka pada anak cucu Adam dan Hawa. Aku hanya akan memberikan satu permintaan saja, dan aku akan kabulkan apapun itu, tapi hasil akhir dari permintaanmu, tergantung pada nasibmu. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO/TAORIS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

**Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.**

**GYAAA~!**

**WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparbatu***

**Annyeong annyeong. Back with new fic again. Back with TaoRis XDDD.**

**Maafkan diriku, readers~! Diriku sudah tidak sabar pengen publish fic baru.**

**Ada pemberitahuan untuk readers, dan saya sebelumnya minta maaf sekali.**

**Pemberitahuannya adalah, bahwa fic My Star, Huang Zi Tao akan saya hapus dari FFn. Saya minta maaf sekali.**

**Oh iya, sebentar lagi salah satu fic saya mau tamat, dan kalian pasti bisa tebak yg mna, kan~? Kkk~**

**Fic in masih prolog, aku mau lihat seberapa besar minat kalian sama fic ini. Kalau yang review dikit, yah~ gak saya lanjut dn saya hapus~ kk~~~**

**Oh iya, ada beberapa fic baru lain yang saya publish. Give review, ne?**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

20XX

Ruangan putih itu terlihat sepi dan dingin. Barang-barang mewah dan terlihat berkelas tidak bisa menghilangkan udara sepi dan menyedihkan dikamar itu.

Tubuh tegap berambut blonde dengan wajah oriental tampan itu terbangun dan menatap lurus. Tatapan matanya kosong dan dingin. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan datar.

Tubuh itu bernama Wu Yi Fan, atau kalian bisa panggil dia Kris. Tubuh itu berjalan pelan menuju lantai bawah.

Kris tinggal sendirian di Korea. Keluarganya telah mati terbunuh oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran yang menyamar menjadi pembantu ayahnya.

Kris menatap sebuah bingkai foto. Disana, terlihat seorang namja manis dengan boneka panda yang dia peluk erat. Wajahnya manis dengan mata panda yang indah menghiasi mata dark choco itu. Kris menyentuh bingkai foto itu.

Huang Zi Tao. Itulah namja yang ada di dalam bingkai foto itu. Namja manis bermata panda itu telah menjadi tempat berlabuhnya cinta seorang Wu Yi Fan. Mata Kris berubah sendu namun senyum mirisnya terukir manis dibibirnya.

"Baby…apa kabarmu sekarang di Surga? Aku merindukanmu.." bisik Kris. Sebulir airmatanya jatuh. Menangis. Iya, sosoknya begitu rapuh tanpa seorang Huang Zi Tao.

Akibat kebodohannya, dia tinggalkan Tao yang sakit, hingga maid pribadi Tao meracuni Tao hingga meninggal.

Kris terduduk. Tao baru 3 hari meninggal, namun dia sudah merindukan Tao lebih dari apapun yang bisa dirasakan oleh manusia. Dadanya sesak, dia terus menangisi kebodohannya.

"Aku ingin memutar balikan waktu…" bisik Kris sambil menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Tanpa diketahui, sosok seorang namja terlihat duduk di atas meja makan Kris. Sosok itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia.

Matanya berwarna dark choco, wajahnya terlihat tampan namun terlihat menaungi, rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap, rambutnya sedikit ikal. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh pakaian serba hitam dan sayap berwarna hitam dengan bulu-bulu hitam layaknya bulu sayap dari buruk gagak. Seringaian terlukis dibibir pink pucatnya yang tipis.

"Slurp..~ sepertinya yang ini bisa aku tolong." Bisiknya sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Dia adalah malaikat kematian. Malaikat yang diciptakan oleh Sang pemilik semesta. Namun sayang, dia hianati Tuhan. Dia Hianati tuhan dengan mengatakan kalau dia bosan menjadi pencabut nyawa dan menghianati tuhan dengan membuka rahasia kapan kematian seseorang pada orang yang dia rencanakan akan dia cabut nyawanya 5 tahun lagi. Tuhan akhirnya murka padanya.

Karena kesal, dia ambil serbuk penderitaan dari taman neraka, dan dia taburkan ke seluruh dunia. Memang sudah ditangani oleh malaikat-malaikat yang lain, tapi dia dihukum oleh tuhan.

Dia dihukum dengan cara harus mengembalikan kebahagian yang sudah ditutupi serbuk dari neraka dan tidak dibolehkan ke langit sampai satu orang lagi yang harus dia tolong akibat ulahnya. Memang, dia disuruh untuk menolong, namun dia tidak boleh menolong sepenuhnya, karena dia disuruh untuk menentukan sendiri nasib akhir permintaan orang yang dia tolong.

Dan beratnya, agar dia diterima permintaan maafnya oleh Tuhan, manusia yang dia tolong harus mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar malaikat cahaya putih. Parahnya, selama dia menolong semua orang, tidak ada yang mau berucap begitu.

Malaikat yang menatapi Kris itu bernama Suho. Arti namanya sendiri adalah malaikat pelindung, namun mengapa dia menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa oleh Tuhan? Entahlah, dia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh sang Bijak penguasa alam semesta.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang memainkan biolanya saat ini. Malam dimana ketika Tao akan sangat menunggunya saat dia memainkan biolanya ini. Lagu yang dia bawakan untuk Tao biasanya adalah lagu cinta, namun kali ini beda. Kali ini adalah lagu yang begitu terasa perih didengar oleh ulu hati manusia manapun. Menggambarkan betapa hancurnya sosok Kris tanpa Tao.

Kris terus memainkannya. Tak peduli jarinya sudah perih memainkan senar-senar biolanya dan matanya sudah deras dialiri oleh airmata. Dia hanya ingin memainkan music sedih ini, agar sang tuhan tahu, kalau betapa dia kehilangan Tao, betapa dia merindukan sosok manis nan manja dengan mata panda yang membuatnya mabuk itu. Hanya itu. Agar tuhan mau berbaik hati, sekali saja, untuk memutarkan waktu agar dia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya, agar Tao tidak mati, agar harusnya kini, dia bersama dengan Tao, sosok yang dia cintai melebihi apapun itu.

Angin berhembus menusuk kulit dan hati tiap manusia, begitupun Kris.

Tanpa Kris sadari, sesosok tubuh namja tengah duduk dihadapannya.

"Permainan biola yang bagus sekali." Puji orang itu yang ternyata bernama Suho. Kris mengehentikan permainannya kini dan menatap Suho terkejut. Dia juga terkejut melihat sayap gagak berwarna hitam menaungi punggung Suho dan terlihat kokoh.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan berbuat buruk." Ujar Suho. Kris menatap tajam. Sedang Suho tersenyum.

"Mau apa?"

"Aku dengar…kau merindukan sosok Huang Zi Tao..?" tanya Suho. Kris terkejut.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa tahu?" tanya Kris. Suho menyeringai.

"Karena aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dan aku sering memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini.." ujar Suho. Kris terperanjat.

"Jadi..kau yang..-tunggu! Apa kau akan mencabut nyawaku dan mempertemukanku dengan Tao?!" ujar Kris yang terlihat senang. Suho tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng. Kris hanya kembali murung.

"Tapi aku bisa membantumu untuk memutar balikan waktu dan membantumu memperbaiki masa lalumu." Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum. Kris menatap mata Suho lalu berjalan mendekati Suho dan duduk dihadapannya. "Kau ingin melihat apa yang Tao lakukan?" tanya Suho. Kris mengangguk semangat dengan airmata mengaliri wajahnya. Suho menggeleng sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cermin kepada Kris.

Kris terperanjat. Disana, Tao terlihat dengan sayap putih yang tidak terlalu lebat. Tubuhnya terlihat terbalut pakaian serba putih, dan..dia..membawa sebuah guci besar. Terlihat Tao menangis menatap guci itu karena terlihat sangat berat.

"Guci..guci apa itu..apa isinya?" tanya Kris dengan suara bergetar. Suho tersenyum lembut.

"Itu..adalah airmatamu.." ujar Suho sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Kris. Kris terperanjat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Guci itu adalah guci yang berisi airmatamu. Perjalanannya menuju ke Surga sedikit terhambat karena harus membawa guci itu. Guci itu hanya aku yang bisa mengangkatnya. Memang malaikat yang lain bisa, tetapi mereka dilarang oleh tuhan. Kalau kau tak menangisinya dan menyesali kebodohanmu yang membuatnya pergi, maka airmatamu di guci itu akan menghilang dan dia akan kesurga dengan cepat. Tetapi..kalau begitu..aku malah akan sulit menarik dirinya agar dia kedunia lagi…atau.."

"Atau apa?" tanya Kris. Suho tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau tetap tidak berhasil memperbaiki masalahmu, maka..aku akan mencabut nyawamu agar kau bisa bertemu dengan Tao, dan aku akan dengan senang hati menumpahkan segala airmatamu didalam Guci Tao, agar kalian berdua nyaman disana." Ujar Suho. Kris diam. 2 pilihan yang bagus ada di tangannya.

"Aku..ingin memperbaiki masalahku dulu." Ujar Kris. Suho hanya tersenyum. Suho memberikan sebuah kotak untuk Kris.

"Selamat memperbaiki masa lalumu..dan ingat..kalau kau tidak berhasil..maka kau akan aku cabut nyawanya, dan kau bisa tinggal disurga bersama dengan Tao." Ujar Suho lalu menghilang.

Kris melihat kotak itu.

Kris membuka kota itu dan kotak itu langsung mengeluarkan cahaya putih bersinar yang sangat terang. Cahaya itu menyerap Kris dan membawanya pada masa lalu ketika Tao belum mati.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

End of prolog. Continue or end?

Review please? No bash, no flame, no silent readers~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Time Machine

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst (maybe).

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : aku adalah sang malaikat kematian, aku adalah malaikat penghianat Tuhan. Aku datang untuk mengabulkan permintaan jiwa yang kosong yang hampa akibat ulahku yang menabur serbuk penderitaan dari taman neraka pada anak cucu Adam dan Hawa. Aku hanya akan memberikan satu permintaan saja, dan aku akan kabulkan apapun itu, tapi hasil akhir dari permintaanmu, tergantung pada nasibmu. **IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO/TAORIS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** :)

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

**Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.**

**GYAAA~!**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

Maaf telat update (lagi)

Saya sibuk banget karena tugas jahanam dari guru-guru itu -_-

Oh iya, pemberitahuan nih, kayaknya buat fic ini, chapternya sedikit, jadi ayo review atau saya ogah lanjut *dibakar XDD

Oke, itu aja. Maaf gak bisa balas review kalian, tapi Rai koleksi review kalian loh. Rai suka banget ngitungin siapa yg dari chap satu demen review smpe chap akhir :D

Oh iya, sebelum baca, silahkan setelal lagu JYJ, In Heaven.

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

20XX

Kris terbangun dan kaget. Tubuhnya terlihat penuh keringat.

"Mimpikah?…hosh..hosh.." Kris terlihat lelah sekali dan terlihat hancur. Matanya menelusuri kamarnya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berarti tadi memang hanya mimpi. Kris menjambak rambutnya pelan.

"Kris-gege~ kau sudah bangun~?" tanya sebuah suara. Kris membuka lebar matanya lalu melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok namja manis yang sedang masuk dengan membawa satu mangkuk salad buah. "Aigo, lihatlah dirimu. Kau basah kuyup karena keringat. Apa mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya namja manis itu.

Ya, dia adalah Huang Zi Tao atau Tao. Namja manis dengan mata panda.

Namja itu duduk didepan Kris dan mengambil handuk. Kris tetap terdiam sambil terus menatap Tao tidak percaya. Tao terlihat sedang menghapus keringat ditubuh Kris, Kris masih membelak tidak percaya. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, wae? Kenapa kau diam terus..~? sini aku potongkan salad untukmu, ge~" ujar Tao. Kris melihat kesamping dan menemukan kalender. Dia menatapinya dan berubah cerah. Ini adalah hari dimana 4 hari sebelum kematian Tao, besok berarti adalah 3 hari sebelum kematiannya, dan Tao sakit. Lalu Kris memanggil maid pribadi Tao untuk merawatnya.

Kris melihat disampingnya, sebuah kotak berwarna coklat agak hitam dengan ukiran rumit. Itu..adalah..kotak pemberian sang malaikat pencabut nyawa, Suho. Jadi..ini..

Kris memeluk tubuh Tao erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baby.." ujar Kris yang terus memeluk Tao. Dia rindu tubuh hangat yang selalu membuatnya nyaman ini.

"Kau kenapa ge…~?" tanya Tao sambil tersenyum riang menatap Kris yang memeluknya manja layaknya anak kecil dan erat sekali.

Kris terus memeluknya.

"Akan aku ubah jalan ceritamu, Baby. Kau tidak akan ada dilangit lagi. kau tidak usah mengangkat guci berisi airmataku. Kau akan terus disini bersamaku hingga hanya tuhan yang membawa kita berdua kesana, bukan salah satu dari kita." Bisik Kris didalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pergi kekantormu, Ge?" tanya Tao yang sedang sarapan bersama dengan Kris. Kris terus memeluk tubuh Tao seakan-akan tidak bisa lagi dilepas. Tao tentu saja senang sekali.

"Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku tetap mau disini hingga sampai besok dan kapanpun." Ujar Kris sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Tao.

Keduanya ada ditaman belakang Kris dan duduk disebuah ayunan panjang untuk 2 orang. Keduanya duduk dan menikmati udara sejuk dan langit yang nyaman, serta memperhatikan matahari yang tidak bersinar terang. Namun tidak mendung.

Tao menjadikan bahu dan dada bidang Kris sebagai bantalnya. Sementara Kris menjadikan kepala Tao sebagai sandarannya.

"Kau tidak takut pekerjaanmu terbengkalai?" ujar Tao sambil mengelus pipi dan dagu Kris. Kris memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

"Aku bisa menyuruh sekretarisku untuk membawakan semua pekerjaanku kerumah dan aku akan selesaikan secepat mungkin. Lalu akan aku serahkan secepat mungkin juga." Ujar Kris sambil mengecupi tangan Tao yang mengelus pipi dan dagu Kris.

"I Love you, Ge…" bisik Tao sambil memejamkan matanya dan memeluknya semakin erat. Kris juga memeluknya erat. Erat sekali.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Tao..melebihi apapun…" bisiknya hingga airmatanya menetes.

"Kau kenapa menangis, ge? Tanya Tao lalu menghapus airmata itu.

"Aku begitu berterima kasih dengan tuhan karena aku sudah diberi seseorang yang begitu aku cintai.." bisik Kris dan itu terdengan dengan Tao.

"Aku juga berterima kasih dengan tuhan karena sudah dipertemukan olehmu, ge.." bisik Tao.

Disisi lain, seorang namja menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan tersenyum kecil. Namja dengan baju serba hitam dan sayap gagak hitam itu tidak bisa mereka lihat.

"Ternyata cinta mereka begitu kuat.." ujar malaikat kematian bernama Suho itu.

Dia jadi teringat bagaimana kekuatan Time Machinenya mengambil roh Tao.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kau Huang Zi Tao?" tanya Suho. Tao yang sedang menangis sambil menatap sebuah guci hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mohon, tolong aku menumpahkan airmata Kris-ge..aku tidak mau melihanya menangis..dan aku tidak mau menjadi roh gentayangan kalau tidak cepat masuk surga. Malaikat yang lain tidak mau menolongku karena mereka tidak punya wewenang…" ujar Tao dengan airmata yang masih menghiasi wajah manisnya. Suho tersenyum.

"Sang Bijak, sudah membuat kekuasaan untukku melakukan ini padamu…" ujar Suho. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin menanyaimu, apakah kau begitu mencintai seorang namja bernama Wu Yi Fan yang akrab kau panggil Kris?" tanya Suho. Tao menunduk dengan airmatanya lalu mengangguk.

"Aku begitu mencintainya melebihi apapun. Mungkin, hanya Tuhan yang bisa melukiskan cintaku untuknya. Tidak seorangpun bisa…aku begitu merindukannya..dia terus menangis disana..menangis dan terus merasa kehilangan hingga terus membuat guci yang aku bawa begitu berat…" Tao menangis dan menutup matanya. Sesuatu dihati Suho terasa teriris. Tunggu, bukankah malaikat kematian seperti dirinya, tidak punya hati?

"Apa kau merindukannya?" tanya Suho lembut sambil menyentuh bahu Tao lembut, bisa Suho rasakan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat akan tangisan, dan ini salahnya, dia menabur bubuk derita neraka.

Tao mengangguk dan terus menangis. Suho tersenyum.

"Maka, kau akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi." ujar Suho. Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Suho. Pandangannya seolah bertanya, bagaimana bisa?

"Aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan pada tuhan karena aku menabur serbuk penderitaan neraka. Dan serbuk itu tak sengaja mengenai atap rumah kalian dan membawa penderitaan bagi kalian berdua. Aku harus memperbaikinya…dan..Kris aku beri keringanan. Aku akan memutar balikan waktu dimana kalian masih bisa bertemu dan Kris akan memperbaiki kesalahannya. Dan, bila dia gagal memperbaikinya, maka aku akan mencabut nyawanya dan mempertemukan kalian, disurga." Ujar Suho. Tao berubah cerah.

"Benarkah..?" tanya Tao. Suho mengangguk. Suho memberikan sebuah kotak ukiran untuk Tao.

"Aku akan menghilangkan ingatanmu akan percakapan kita ini." Ujar Suho.

Tao membuka kotak itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Terima kasih…"

.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Suho tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Yah, itu akan membuat mereka mudah. Aku bisa merasakan sosok Kris menjadi begitu hangat ketika memeluk tubuh Tao." Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum hangat..dan..senang? entahlah, perasaannya hangat. Aneh sekali mengingat dia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Ketika dia akan bersiap terbang, seseorang mencegatnya. Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya malaikat yang sama sepertinya.

"Heechul-hyung? Ada apa?" Heechul adalah salah satu malaikat pencabut nyawa, sama seperti Suho.

"Ada yang harus aku katakan denganmu, ini adalah ucapan dari Sang Bijak." Ujar Heechul.

.

.

.

Malam hari ini begitu dingin. Kris terlihat begitu kalang kabut.

Bagaimana tidak? Tao terlihat mengigil. Inilah saatnya. Saat diaman Tao sakit, dan dia akan dipanggil dengan atasannya untung rapat. Lalu dia memanggil maid pribadinya untuk mengurusinya.

TIDAK!

Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Tao!

Saat akan mengunci pintu, tubuh Kris menegang dan..ada yang aneh pada diri Kris sekarang ini!

Entahlah, tubuhnya..seolah berusaha bergerak sendiri untuk meraih telepon. Tidak!

"Sialan! Kenapa dengan tubuhku?!" umpat Kris. Tangannya seolah memaksa dirinya menyentuh telepon.

Kris mengangkat gagang telepon itu. tubuhnya tidak bisa dikontrol! Ada apa ini!

Matanya melebar ketika dia menekan nomor telepon Hyuna, sang maid pribadi Tao. Yang saat mengaku membunuh Tao karena cemburu. Iya, dia cemburu karena Tao memilih Kris.

"**Yeoboseyo?" **sapa suara disebrang sana.

"Hyuna-ah, bisa tolong aku..?" SHIT! Bahkan suara Kris juga dikontrol! Ada apa ini?

"**Tolong apa?"**

"Aku ingin kau datang kesini dan merawat Tao. Aku harus menyerahkan dokumen kekantorku." Ujar Kris yang suaranya dikontrol! Ya tuhan, Kris tidak mau berucap seperti dulu! Ada apa ini?!

"**Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ne?**" setelahnya sambungan itu terputus. Kris benar-benar berharap, Suho ada disini dan menolongnya. Ini bukan dia! Kenapa dia seolah kembali lagi ke masa lalu dan mengulangi lagi kesalahannya?

Tak lama, pintu itu diketuk. Dan tubuh Kris yang tidak dia control membuka pintu dan menemukan Hyuna dengan gaun ala maid miliknya.

"Annyeong haseyyo~" ujarnya. Kris mengangguk lalu mengantar Hyuna menuju kamar Kris dan Tao.

TIDAK!

TIDAK!

TIDAAAKK!

Pekik Kris dalam hati.

**SYUUTT!**

.

.

Kris membuka matanya. Tubuhnya penuh bulir keringat.

Kris melihat kalendernya dan terkejut.

"Aku..kembali lagi…? kenapa aku tidak bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku…?" tanya Kris. Kris memejamkan matanya. Rasanya sesak. Tubuhnya tidak terkontrol.

Tiba-tiba, seorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam dan sayap hitamnya menampakkan dirinya didepan Kris dan duduk disebuah kursi didekat kris.

Mata Kris seolah bertanya "Kenapa?"

Suho hanya menghela nafas.

"Ini diluar dugaan.." ujar Suho.

"Jelaskan padaku! Kenapa aku tidak bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku?! Apa yang salah?!" desak Kris tidak sabar. Suho menghela nafas.

"Sang bijak..tidak menerima ini semua terjadi. Dia punya rencana lain. Karenanya, saat kau akan memperbaiki kesalahanmu, dia menyuruh Heechul hyung yang salah satu malaikat kematian sepertiku mengontrol sedikit 'naskah' kita. Dan..karnea ka uterus memberontak, kau terpental kembali kemasa sekarang." Ujar Suho. Kris meneteskan airmatanya. "Kau akan menambah berat guci Tao, disana." Ujar Suho.

Kris menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku merindukannya..sangat…" bisik Kris. Suho menatap miris.

Dia jadi teringat kejadian tadi ketika mengobrol dengan Heechul hyung.

Dan sesuatu mengingatkan Suho.

"Kris…aku akan mencabut nyawamu.." ujar Suho. Kris menatap Suho lalu tersenyum.

"Kau…akan mempertemukanku dengan Tao..?" tanya Kris. Suho mengangguk.

"Sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu, tulislah sesuatu. Atau mungkin teleponlah seseorang untuk minta maaf. Karena, kau akan lebih gampang masuk surga." Ujar Suho. Kris mengangguk.

Kris mulai menelfon teman-temannya, dan mengatakan tolong datang besok ketempatnya pagi-pagi sekali dan langsung masuk saja kedalam kamarnya. Setelah selesai, dia menulis sebuah surat di secarik kertas. Setelahnya, Kris melipatnya dengan lembut dan mulai duduk berhadapan dengan Suho.

"Ready?" tanya Suho kembali. Kris mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

Suho memasukkan tangannya kedalam dada Kris dan menarik sesuatu dari dalam Kris dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. Suho telah berhasil menarik roh Kris.

"Terima kasih..kau adalah malaikat cahaya.." bisik Kris lalu memejamkan matanya. Dan mata itu tertutup untuk selamanya.

Suho tersenyum melihat senyum diwajah Kris.

"Aku akan mengantarkan rohmu secepatnya…menemui namjamu." Ujar Suho. Dia lega sekarang. Tuhan pasti sudah mendengar ucapan Kris. Dengan begini, dia telah dimaafkan oleh tuhan.

Suho mulai melebarkan sayapnya dan mengepakkannya. Kepakannya membuat surat Kris terbuka dan terlihat apa isinya.

**Untuk semua orang yang membaca surat ini.**

**Mungkin kalian akan menemukan diriku tanpa nyawa. Aku tegaskan, aku tidak meninggal dalam keadaan bunuh diri atau sebagainya. Namun ajalku sudah dekat. Untuk teman-temanku, aku harap kalian bisa mengenangku sebagai sahabat kalian. Aku bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti kalian. Untuk orangtua, aku bahagia menjadi anak kalian. Terima kasih sudah membesarkanku.**

**Kalian mungkin berpikir, kenapa aku menelpon kalian, dan menulis surat ini. Aku menulis surat ini, karena aku ingin kalian tahu, mengapa aku mati dan apa perkataan terkahirku yang tidak kalian dengar langsung.**

**Aku memutuskan, seluruh harta kekayaanku akan aku berikan pada sekolah yang ada di Madagascar. Aku ingat, Tao ingin ketika aku meninggal, kekayaan kami harus disumbangkan untuk sekolah miskin agar pendidikannya maju. Kami ingin, apa yang kami tinggalkan, akan berguna untuk seluruh orang. **

**Untuk orang yang aku cintai, Huang Zi Tao.**

**Aku akan menemuimu disana..jangan pernah menagis lagi, aku akan membantu menumpahkan airmata itu..**

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang berpelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu~ Kris-gege~" ujar Tao. Kris menitikkan airmatanya. "Kau harusnya tidak menangis, ini ada di surga, ge." Ujar Tao menghapus airmatanya. Kris menggeleng.

"Aku hanya bahagia.." ujar Kris lalu mengecup puncak kepala Tao.

Keduanya terlihat tertawa bahagia ditempat indah yang tak akan bisa kau jelaskan, bernama surga.

.

.

.

"Kau menjadi malaikat pelindung, bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa lagi." ujar Heechul. Suho tersenyum.

Ya, semenjak Kris mengatakan bahwa dia adalah malaikat cahaya, dan tuhan mengampuninya, dia berubah menjadi malaikat pelindung dan bukan sayap gagak lagi yang dia miliki, melainkan sayap merpati putih dan besar.

"Aku senang ada disini lagi, disurga dan bersama-sama dengan malaikat yang lainnya." Ujar Suho.

Kini, sang malaikat tersenyum menatapi yang lainnya.

Ya, sang malaikat sudah dimaafkan oleh sang Bijak. Untuk sekarang..dan selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

END OF TBC?

Kalau TBC, bakalan ada SULAY~!

.

.

XD

Otte~? Gimana~? Udh bagus? Review sanga dibutuhkan~ no flame, no bash, no plagiat, no silent readers.

BIG THANKS FOR ALL REVIWERS~


End file.
